


Into the Stars (I Didn't Mean To)

by BlueSapphire718



Series: the fog rises (and we glimpse eternity) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Humor, Implied Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn Reconciliation, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn is a Little Shit due to his messy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: Jiang Cheng would like to say this is none of his fault to begin with.(Alternatively;WTF IS A GALAXY?)
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Mace Windu
Series: the fog rises (and we glimpse eternity) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784998
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110
Collections: When in Hell (Keep Digging)





	Into the Stars (I Didn't Mean To)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyTeldra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTeldra/gifts).



> Please thank LadyTeldra (link above this note) for giving the prompt "JC falls into Mace Windu's lap. Literally" and the rarepair of JC/Mace Windu.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Jiang Cheng would like to say this is none of his fault to begin with.

He was visiting Wei Wuxian when the latter asked for him to come by and say hello to his new niece. Jiang Cheng did come by and stop to say hello to his niece, checking up on his brother to make sure he isn’t coming up with more crazy stunts. It’s nice to spend time with his former brother, despite their differences now.

Lan Wangji had been out that day, with Lan Sizhui and the other kid to guide some junior disciples in a night hunt. Jin Ling offered to come along, so it had been only Wei Wuxian, his niece, and himself inside his former brother’s home.

Then he accidentally tripped into one of Wei Wuxian’s stretched arrays and found himself falling from the ceiling to... wherever this place is.

And tumbling straight into a man’s lap.

Said man is staring up at him with a raised eyebrow, large, warm hands already placing themselves on his hips so he doesn’t fall. His own hands are gripping the man’s shoulders, straddling the man’s lap like he’s hanging onto him for dear life. The man’s warm, his gaze flickering to the side before blinking slowly at him.

Jiang Cheng feels his face flush hot as he stares into impossibly dark eyes before someone clears their throat. This is embarrassing. He’s a Sect Leader, he’s not supposed to be stumbling into a misplaced array and tumble straight into someone’s _lap_. But the man’s not letting go so he has to make do with what he can do.

He has to turn his head around to see who made the noise, only to stare at the most fucking ridiculous thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

It’s green.

It’s short and wrinkly.

It has fucking long ears.

“What the fuck are _you_?” Jiang Cheng asks in disbelief and horror.

“The translators are on, correct?” another voice asks cheerfully, rather muffled, and Jiang Cheng turns his head yet again to see a different, orange thing that has some kind of mask placed over its mouth.

“What the _fuck_?” he says again, if not in a higher-pitched tone. “What the _fuck_?”

Clearly, this is some kind of nightmare that Wei Wuxian casted upon him. No creatures, Demons or Ghost or a Fierce Corpse look like these things; not even when they were at Burial Mound did they see these things. He licks his lips and the man’s hands tighten on his hips as if to steady him.

“Perhaps we should let him sit down before we start interrogating him?” a female’s voice inquiries. “He’s full of panic and fear.”

“His thoughts are spilling into the Force,” another thing murmurs when he turns around his head to look again. This time it’s a thing where there’s several horns on its head and strange line tattoos. “Does he even know what the Force is?”

“You have _horns_ ,” Jiang Cheng says in disbelief and the thing looks up to steadily look at him. “What the _fuck_ are you? A Ghost? Demon?”

The thing blinks, before it slowly raises a brow. “I am a Zabrak.”

“What the _fuck_ is a _Zabrak_?”

“A sentient species in the galaxy,” another answers, slightly confused.

“ _What_ the _fuck_ is a _galaxy_?”

“Clearly, he’s not from here,” one, who has a long fucking _neck_ , says slowly. “He doesn’t show any recognition for any of us, nor does he know where he is. We don’t even know where he came from.”

“No fucking _shit_ ,” Jiang Cheng snaps, slightly hysterical as he looks from one thing to another thing, whatever they _are_. He needs to get out of here, get back to Wei Wuxian and _strangle him_. “What the fuck even are you... you _things_? You’re not even a Ghost!”

“Well, _clearly_ he doesn’t, seeing how we are _things_ to him,” one of said things says dryly.

“Enough,” the man under him says firmly, and Jiang Cheng swings his head back around to stare down at the man. The room goes silent, seemingly waiting for the man’s continuation as the man’s hands tighten against his hips. _So, he must be the leader_ , Jiang Cheng thinks, coolly looks down at him.

The man doesn’t scare him as much as others have. Jiang Cheng has fought in a war, against murderers and slaughterers of his Sect, has faced down Wen Zhuliu and survived, even if he lost his original golden core for it. He’s not scared of one simple man who is a leader. He has seen _worse_.

Dark eyes only blink once, then the first question comes– “Who are you?”

“I think that,” Jiang Cheng says slowly, dangerously, and rises above him, his hands gripping the man’s shoulders tightly. The man doesn’t flinch to his credit. “You should be telling me who _you_ are, before I can tell you _my_ name.”

“Is that so?” the man asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Indeed.” He lets Zidian crackle against the man, allows him to feel the spark of lightning, sees him stiffen under him. Jiang Cheng has been Sect Leader long enough to know when to give an aggressive threat, or a passive one, even though he grows short-tempered most of the time. “Tell me who the _fuck_ you are, and maybe I won’t use Zidian.”

A considerate hum escapes from the man under him, like he doesn’t notice Zidian sparking and the stiff silence around them. His hands are loosening from Jiang Cheng’s hips, steadily says, “I am Jedi Master Mace Windu.”

Briefly, Jiang Cheng wonders what kind of last name is Mace. A Jedi Master clearly _sounds_ like a Sect Leader, but he has no way of knowing, no way of telling. “So... your family name is Mace?” he says, and tastes something sour in his mouth as the man stares at him, brow furrowing.

“... no. Windu is my... family name.”

“... oh.” An awkward silence emerges. “I am Jiang Wanyin, Sect Leader of the Jiang Sect.” Better time tell them his courtesy name instead of his personal one. Mace’s hands are still on his hips, feels his cheeks heating up from the warmth of it.

“What’s a sect?” something asks, after a moment.

Jiang Cheng can feel a headache coming on.


End file.
